Maximizing Persistent Stacking
This is a guide to how to maximize the stacking of permanet spells. It can be useful if you are playing catch-up in permanent casts when switching T2 class, or if you want to focus on persistent stacking during Persistence Week (whose weekly bonus doubles the stacking of Persistent Spells). Note that in most cases you completely forego the chance of profits when you employ these strategies, and that spell casts are related to FPS, as such, in general, stacking on Kongregate is way worse than stacking on Steam. Preparations This guide focuses on how to maximize stacking in terms of equipment, spell bar, pet to use and Attribute points distribution. Still, upgrades are useful (e.g. Pet Experience ones if you use , Character Ability Power for , etc), hence you should start from what is specified in this guide and use any remaining Attribute Point, unassigned Spell or Item slot and any other free choice you are left with for the purpose of maximizing profits (and thus maximizing upgrades bought). Simply use the relevant class guide to complete the run preparation and perform the setup up to the first small burst and source maximization via . Afterwards perform a second burst to complete the run setup. Shaman The class is the only one with two persistents: , whose purpose is to help level up the pet, and , whose only purpose is to massively speed up charging time. Attribute Points Distribution * 150 Intellingence (necessary for ) * 0 Insight * 200 Spellcraft (necessary for ) * 175 Wisdom (to get perks up to 225 thanks to ) * 0 Dominance * 175 Patience (to get perks up to 175) * 0 Mastery * 0 Empathy Pet Irrelevant. All that matters are increasing the number of casts of . Since every source of shard automatically saturates the charges of this spell, we need to increase the number of shard sources. The only ways are: # Claiming the shard pool ( , , ). # Increasing the amount of Autoclicks via Summoning Efficiency ( , ). # Increasing the amount of Autoclicks via pet Autoclicks ( , ). # Literally generating shards more often ( , ). In theory combined with (no !) and an equipment targeted at maximizing Character Ability Power will be the strongest. Sadly the shard generation interval needs to go well under 1 second, and it simply is not possible with the current amount of Character Ability Power available. All other options provide minimal benefit. A variation within +/- 20 casts per minute, over the basic 1.09e3 that you can obtain once your charging is fast enough (probably somewhere between 1e6 and 2e6 casts required, together with something like 1e12 Summoning Efficiency). Personally, I suggest using and take the chance to collect more crafting dust. But if you really wanna know, the strongest currently variable are (if properly levelled and after 2 days) > (if properly levelled) > , , , (when recharge is almost instant) > other pets. Equipment As mentioned in the Pet section, everything that we can do seems to affect in a very limited way the results. Technically the interesting bonus, in preference order, are: Pet Experience (depending on pet) > Summoning Efficiency > Character Ability Power > Pet Ability Power (depending on pet). In practice, time is what will bring the best results. Because of scaling from accumulated Autoclicks or direct time scaling (for class and, potentially, pet).